1. Field
A composition, a polymer film, and a display device are disclosed herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
As informatization has grown, there has been an increasing demand for display devices that consume a small amount of power, that are light and flexible like paper, and that can be used anywhere and at any time as a display for visualizing a large volume of information and delivering it to people. The flexible display device complicatedly requires a flexible substrate, organic and inorganic materials for a low temperature process, flexible electronics, and sealing and packing technology. The flexible substrate is an important part for determining performance, reliability, and price of the flexible display device.
A polymer substrate may be useful as the flexible substrate, since it is light, easy to manufacture, and can be produced through a continuous process.
However, the polymer substrate essentially has low heat resistance, and therefore, there remains a need in a polymer substrate having improved properties for its substantial application, and increased transparency to satisfy characteristics of a substrate for a display device.